


Kudos

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pre-ACWNR, its shenanigans, its time to learn how to use the 3dmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “That was pretty good,” Farlan says as Levi pats the dust and dirt off his clothes.“Not good enough.”Farlan shrugs. “You got off the ground at least. What did it feel like?”“Like I had wings.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper love and thanks to [Arlene0401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401) for giving me this idea! (I hope I did it justice, friendo)

“Something tells me this is going to be infinitely more difficult that we thought,” Farlan says as they stare at the two sets of maneuvering gear sitting on their dining table.

Levi snorts in agreement, then he steps forward and picks up both sets of belts, handing one to Farlan.

“Might as well get started.”

The next few minutes are filled with grunts and mumbled curses as they try to get the belts on. Farlan almost severs his own foot when he tightens one strap, causing the one on his foot to constrict too much. And then there’s Levi, normally lithe and near-liquid in his movements, hopping up and down on one foot, his hand caught in the strap wrapping around his calf.

Farlan winces as he shakes the circulation back into his foot, then he takes a step forward to help. “Hold still for a--”

Levi’’s toes get caught on the edge of the rug and he tips forward, falling face first into the sofa. He pushes himself up quickly, and then promptly rolls onto the floor where he lands on his back with a thud.

“Not a word,” he growls, glaring at Farlan.

Farlan bites his lip and smiles.

+++

Eventually they get the belts on properly, practice taking them on and off until it becomes second nature. They spot each other each time they do, fixing a twisted strap here or making sure everything is secure there, Farlan snapping the leather against Levi’s leg or back each time and, each time, getting a sharp nudge in the stomach for his trouble.

With the gear clanking at their hips they make their way outside, fiddling with the operating handle. Levi flips his upside down, fingers tapping at the triggers. He flips it back to normal, sneers, then turns it back to the reverse grip.

“I don’t think you should hold it like that.”

“It feels better like thi--”

Levi cuts himself off as his fingers compress on the triggers too hard, and he shoots the hooks, somehow managing to propel himself backwards into a wall. He hisses and rubs at the back of his head.

Farlan is wheezing from laughing so hard.

Then he accidentally pulls the trigger on his own gear and flings himself sideways through a window.

Levi smirks the whole time he picks glass out of Farlan’s arm.

+++

He keeps the reverse grip the next time they try the gear - “It wasn’t how I was holding it” he says irritably when Farlan mentions him careening into the wall - and he is rewarded by being the first of them to get off the ground. Farlan runs through the street after him, not trusting that he can keep up with Levi with his own gear yet. Levi stays airborne for a few blocks before he misjudges the length of his next shot, misses his mark, and swings down to the ground, tumbling to a stop against a stack of wooden crates.

Levi lies there in a stupor until Farlan reaches him, then he holds out his hand and Farlan grabs it, hauls him to his feet.

“That was pretty good,” Farlan says as Levi pats the dust and dirt off his clothes.

“Not good enough.”

Farlan shrugs. “You got off the ground at least. What did it feel like?”

“Like I had wings.”

+++

The weeks that follow are full of more scrapes and bruises than Farlan can keep track of. At one point they collide with each other midair, neither of them deft enough to move out of each other’s way yet. On another occasion Farlan flies around a building too fast, knocking himself unconscious when he runs into the next one over. Levi, himself, lands roughly on his tailbone one afternoon, filling the next several days with a lot of hobbling and complaints about a sore ass.

It’s a little over a month before they make their first full flight without hitting anything or each other. They circle the Underground, vaulting themselves over buildings and gliding under arches, before landing in the courtyard by their house. They look at each other, cheeks flushed with adrenaline, then Farlan breaks into a wide grin and scoops Levi into his arms.

“We did it!”

“We did,” Levi hums, allowing Farlan to hold him. “Nice job not running into anything with your face,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Farlan’s still swollen nose.

“Nice job not landing on your ass,” Farlan shoots back, hands travelling down to knead at Levi’s butt. “I like putting bruises on it myself.”

“Keep doing that and you’ll have bruises on your own in the shape of my boots.”

“Is that a promise?”

“It might be,” Levi says.

He shoots one of his hooks, twirls up and out of Farlan’s arms to stand on the roof of their home with only a slight wobble when he lands.

“Catch me and maybe I’ll even keep it.”

Levi smirks and flies off, disappearing from sight. Farlan huffs a laugh and gives chase.


End file.
